


let's (pumpkin) spice things up

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: David introduces his husband to pumpkin spice lattes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	let's (pumpkin) spice things up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this one, I just started writing and it happened.

“David,” Patrick says slowly. “This isn’t tea.” 

“Mm, no, it is not,” David confirms, stepping around Patrick at the counter to duck into the backroom and drop his bag. 

“What is it, exactly?” Patrick asks. He has a stern expression on his face that David has to kiss, so he does. 

“Pumpkin spice latte,” David informs him, licking a tiny bit of foam from the corner of Patrick’s bottom lip. “Basic and overrated, I know, but it’s still _the_ drink of fall.” 

“Right,” Patrick breathes. “But I asked for _tea_ , so I thought you would bring me, you know, tea.” 

David hums. “Well, I can see how you would think that, but it is fall, so obviously this was the correct choice.” He grins as Patrick raises his eyebrows in a very unimpressed face. “Plus, this is the first time the café’s ever offered them and obviously I needed someone else to test it out first. I only trust Twyla so much.” 

“Oh, obviously,” Patrick says in his serious voice, nodding. He holds up the paper cup between them. “It’s good. I mean, it’s not tea, or anything, but it’s certainly _palatable_.” 

“Mhm, okay, you should spend less time with my mother,” David says, grimacing. “But thank you for your review,” he adds, turning away to grab his own cup from where he’d left it on the counter and taking an exploratory sip. He groans unintentionally as the flavor hits his tongue. Patrick is right; it is good. It’s better than any he had in New York, and he’s pleasantly shocked at Twyla’s creation. 

Patrick is watching him with wide eyes and the corner of his mouth upturned in a smile—an expression David knows well as his husband’s amusement. 

“Fuck,” David says simply. 

Patrick huffs a laugh. “I’ll make you a deal, David. If you go get me that tea, you can have mine, too.” 

David books it to the door, not even caring as Patrick laughs behind him. 

“David, wait,” Patrick calls right as David swings the door wide open. David looks back at him, his finger tapping the edge of the door impatiently. “I appreciate you trying to _spice_ things up.” 

David groans. “Worse than Ted!” he yells, letting the door fall shut behind him as he hurries back towards the café. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
